Batjokes : Sonata
by lecitron10
Summary: Batman vadrouille lors d'une soirée plutôt calme. Il est attiré par la mélodie d'un piano. Comment va-t-il réagir en découvrant l'interprète? Que va-t-il se passer par la suite?
1. Chapter 1

Bruce Wayne venait de devenir Batman, comme chaque soir de son existence depuis un certain moment déjà. Il était allé arpenter les rues, avait couru les murs et les allées à la recherche d'une activité malfaisante à défaire. Jim Gordon et lui avaient résolu une affaire récemment et déjà il était en manque de turbulences. Il vivait pour combattre le crime et les injustices et paradoxalement, lorsqu'il n'en trouvait pas, ses pensées se raclaient les unes contre les autres, rendant son esprit douloureusement abrasif.

Était-ce donc vrai ? Batman provoquait-il inconsciemment la folie et la criminalité pour se défaire de sa propre existence, de ses propres peurs ? Le chaos qu'il combattait n'était-il pas nécessaire à sa propre survie ? C'est ce qu'une journaliste avait laissé sous-entendre dans une émission radio qu'Alfred avait immédiatement faite taire en l'éteignant. Bruce Wayne en avait été grandement affecté, et le geste du majordome n'avait fait que confirmer les doutes qui s'étaient installés en lui. D'autres doutes, d'autres problématiques, d'autres démons qui se rajoutaient à la multitude de liens qui étreignaient et étouffaient sa conscience.

Cette nuit là, alors qu'il ralentissait sa course afin d'observer la ville de dessus les toits de Gotham, il s'aventura aux frontières de sa juridiction. Une mélodie douce attira son attention. Des notes frappées, résonnantes et à la large gamme d'octaves sonnaient dans la nuit sombre. Gotham n'était jamais calme à cette heure mais cette fois, rien ne semblait requérir l'intervention de l'archange sombre. C'est pour cette raison qu'il laissa son lourd corps rejoindre le son des cordes qui semblaient faites de velours, de plumes d'oies et de miel.

Le piano sonnait tristement une mélodie que Bruce Wayne ne pouvait que reconnaître et apprécier : la Spring waltz de Chopin. Alors que le son se rapprochait et enveloppait en crescendo chaque cellule nécessaire au fonctionnement de son ouïe, à sa vue se présenta un grand hôtel abandonné. Une pancarte tombante prévenait de l'interdiction de s'y aventurer pour cause d'insalubrité. On aurait pu aisément se rendre compte sans l'écriteau qu'il n'était pas judicieux d'y pénétrer. Si l'hôtel avait été luxueux un temps, les murs délabrés et les fenêtres toutes dénudées argumentaient a contrario de ce fait.

La valse se termina sur un soupir du spectateur imprévu qui pénétra dans l'enceinte interdite. Déçu et touché en plein cœur par ce silence meurtrissant, il s'aventura un peu plus loin là où il n'aurait pas dû aller. Comme si on l'aidait à se déplacer dans l'espace pour rejoindre son but, une nouvelle mélodie retentit. Cette fois-ci, une adaptation de la _valse sentimentale_ de Tchaikovsky fut entamée. Son émotion se calqua involontairement sur les sentiments que dégageaient cette valse et il monta les escaliers du premier étage furtivement.

Il arriva dans une chambre dont le papier peint ancien moisissait sur ses extrémités recroquevillées. Un trou dans le plancher lui donna un accès visuel à la salle où s'adonnait le soliste à ses plaisirs personnels. Il s'y pencha curieusement pour voir une salle de bal entièrement vide. À l'exception d'un bar latéral et de quelques tabourets brisés et humides de moisissure, mais surtout d'un piano à queue entier et poussiéreux. Sa queue était fermée la béquille avait probablement dû être rompue par le temps.

Encore une fois, le changement de musique s'accorda avec les mouvements de l'homme chauve-souris. _Silence_ de Beethoven retentissait dans la pièce en décrépitude. Il glissa silencieusement dans l'ouverture poussiéreuse, s'équilibra sur une poutre solide et avança vers le piano et son utilisateur ( ou utilisatrice ? ) mystérieux. Une telle douceur, une telle émotion se dégageait de ce jeu presque... cosmique. Juste au dessus de l'instrument imposant, il en reconnu l'artiste avec une frayeur amoindrie par la mélodie mélancolique.

La peau aussi pâle que les touches du piano, un costume d'un violet foncé désaturé, des cheveux verts ternis par l'ambiance générale de la pièce... Il n'y avait plus de doute sur son identité. Il restait à savoir pour le Joker jouait du piano avec autant de prestance et d'abandon dans une tenue de gala bien à lui, alors qu'il aurait dû être en train de reposer à l'asile d'Arkham. Il souriait, les yeux fermés, jusqu'à ce qu'il joue la dernière phrase musicale, puis que les accords ultimes ne meurent sous ses doigts. Un soupir heureux, puis un regard vers le plafond où se tenait Batman, comme une gargouille figée. La cible de ce regard recula par pur réflexe, mais ne paniqua pas.

Il observa simplement le regard qui lui était adressé s'abaisser sur les touches jaunies par le temps et ses doigts s'y reposer de façon réfléchie. Cette fois-ci, le choix de la musique fit vibrer son cœur de la même intensité que les cordes du piano sous les coups moelleux des marteaux. _Mélodie d'amour_ par Beethoven. Une déclaration d'amour malsaine et pourtant difficile à ne pas apprécier.

Grâce à son grappin, il descendit d'une lenteur spectaculaire et presque théâtrale jusque sur le piano fermé qui craqua légèrement à sont atterrissage. Un genou à terre, l'autre contre son torse, sa cape recouvrant la poussière qu'elle avait partiellement soulevée, il regarda le musicien de derrière son masque. L'artiste avait ses paupières veinées de rose violacé abaissées et continuait de jouer ce qui ressemblait avec de moins en moins de doute possible à une déclaration implicite.

De toutes les personnes de la terre, de toutes les plus belles demandes, il avait fallu que ce soit le Joker à la faire. Affecté au plus profond de lui même par l'enchanteresse mélodie, il laissa ses yeux s'humidifier et transmettre son ressenti à son auteur.

Sans y faire attention, il se perdit dans la contemplation du visage souriant qui semblait soudainement angevin. La beauté de la musique contamina sa vision de l'homme par un effet halo malvenu.

Le Joker jouait pour lui une chanson d'amour, éclairé par le chandelier illuminé de manière infortune et le Batman lui, acceptait tacitement ces mots imprononcés. Une larme s'échappa et humidifia le masque noir, puis marqua le piano de par la poussière qu'elle emprisonna en elle.

Une nouvelle fois, les derniers sons se moururent, les doigts se rétractèrent, mais le sourire persista.

Après un silence imposé par aucun d'entre eux, le Joker releva ses yeux habillés de long cils clairs, ouvrant implicitement le dialogue avec son invité. L'archange de la nuit, la gorge nouée, entrouvrit ses lèvres pour faire son travail, d'une manière bien particulière en comparaison avec ses autres arrestations. Doucement, presque paternellement, la voix imperceptiblement tremblante, il s'exprima :

« - Ne devrais-tu pas être à Arkham ? »

Le Joker roula la pulpe de ses doigts sur les touches sans les faire tinter, puis cligna lentement des yeux. Il s'accouda sur le clavier et regarda amoureusement l'immense masse au dessus de lui. Il acquiesça d'un regard et continua de tripoter les touches de sa main gauche.

Batman lui, soupira.

« - Tu sais que je vais devoir t'y emmener maintenant ? »

Le Joker se redressa et étira son dos succinctement avant de jauger la couche de poussière avec le bout de son index.

« - Pas besoin, my love. J'y retournerai moi-même, avant que les gardes ne se rendent compte de mon absence, comme je le fais très régulièrement. »

Batman s'étonna que la voix de son interlocuteur lui semble aussi douce que les pièces jouées tantôt. Il déduisit ensuite qu'il ne s'échappait pas « sagement » pour la première fois, et hésita à faire son travail de manière habituelle. Il redressa lui aussi son lourd torse et se rapprocha du pupitre. Le clown ne s'en rendit compte que lorsqu'il leva à nouveau les yeux. Il s'imagina jouer à « un, deux, trois, soleil » avec... un gros chat. Il pouffa de rire à cette idée et se mordit les lèvres. La voix déformée s'amplifia.

« - Je te laisse une chance. Si tu ne rentres pas ce soir, je viendrai te chercher moi-même, et te dénoncerai.

\- Très bien Batsy... Je serai sage... »

L'interpellé pencha son lourd corps, se voulant intimidant, tandis que le Joker lui, redressa son menton. Il lui vola un baiser chaste qui fit reculer son destinataire comme un chaton effarouché. Il papillonna des yeux et joua une mélodie triste et improvisée. Sa main gauche jouait Batman; son ascension lourde jusque dans les aiguës qui eux, représentaient le saltimbanque joueur.

« - Tu as mis du temps à me retrouver. J'espérais pouvoir te faire profiter de ce bel instrument. »

Comprenant les intentions potentielles du Joker, le détective pris conscience de son état et de la faveur qu'il faisait à ce criminel renommé. Il décida alors qu'il était temps pour lui de fuir, tout en laissant le Joker saisir la chance qui lui était donnée.

« - Retourne à Arkham. »

Et à nouveau, alors qu'il s'en allait, les doigts de la main gauche du Joker repartirent en staccato jusque dans les sons les plus graves, tandis que les touches plus aiguës se lamentaient de leur solitude. À nouveau seul dans la nuit, il joua quelques sonates mélancoliques jusqu'aux dernières minutes qui lui étaient permises de savourer librement. Après cela, il retourna dans sa cellule, dans laquelle il s'endormit, un sourire paisible sur les lèvres.

Il avait promis qu'il y retournerait, mais jamais qu'il y resterait... Il avait encore tant de musiques à lui faire découvrir, tant de soupirs à lui arracher et de larme à lui faire déverser. Oui... Il savait qu'ils se retrouveraient dans ce vieil hôtel, et qu'ils formeraient certainement un duo des plus... mélodieux.


	2. Chapter 2

Batman redevenait cette fois Bruce Wayne, morceau par morceau. En premier, c'est sa cape qu'il abandonna. Puis, il dévoila son visage suintant de sueur suivit par son torse et pour finir, ses jambes toutes entières. Une fois nu, il frotta son visage, laissant ses doigt pétrir sa peau poisseuse et comme encore moulée par le masque. Il observa son reflet dans une des vitres teintées de la Batmobile et grimaça en s'en éloignant.

Il quitta la Batcave et s'aventura dans les couloirs du manoir jusqu'à ce qu'il arrive sans le savoir pourquoi à la cuisine. Il se rendit compte de son erreur, grogna, fit craquer sa nuque en la massant puis ressortit de la pièce. Il croisa Alfred en tenue de chambre qui se racla la gorge à son tour. Il venait de se laver et allait chercher ses affaires mais ne pensait pas tomber sur son maître lui-même en sous-vêtements. D'ordinaire, Bruce Wayne allait toujours de la batcave à sa chambre pour se changer. Que faisait-il dans la cuisine ? Gêné, il brisa ce silence embarrassant ( de son côté seulement, car Bruce semblait avoir l'esprit vagabond ) :

Master Bruce, une fringale post-combat vous a surprise ?

Mhm, non, je suis venu dans la cuisine sans réfléchir. Je vais dans ma chambre...

Comme résultant d'un toc, la tête d'Alfred se désaxa légèrement sur le côté et ses épaules se redressèrent. Bruce ne semblait même pas avoir fait attention à sa tenue. Certes, ils se connaissaient depuis bien trop longtemps pour être outrés, mais il aurait fait une plaisanterie, ou il aurait au moins montré un regard différent en se taisant finalement. Il avait simplement eu l'air de ne pas le voir. Sans être pour autant alarmant, c'était un signe qui montrait que le milliardaire avait de nombreux soucis en tête. Bruce était déjà parti, mais Alfred décida de le rejoindre après s'être habillé d'un pantalon, de chaussures fraîchement cirées et d'une chemise blanche immaculée.

Il se présenta à la porte de chambre de son maître qui était assis sur le lit, torse nu. Les coudes posés sur ses genoux revêtus de soie mauve, une chemise assortie dans ses mains ballantes et la tête dirigée lascivement vers ses fenêtres, il semblait toujours aussi pensif. Le majordome frappa à la porte et s'avança. Cette fois-ci, Bruce tourna la tête et observa sa tenue de haut en bas, sans vraiment relever quoique ce soit. Bien. Au moins, il y avait encore une étincelle de conscience dans ses yeux.

Monsieur Wayne, vous semblez pensif. À votre allure désintéressée, j'ose supposer que rien de grave n'est en jeu. Ceci étant dit... Votre air hagard m'inquiète quelque peu.

L'interpellé baissa les yeux en fronçant les sourcils. Il hésitait clairement à dévoiler ses pensées. Il déboutonna sa chemise pour se donner contenance, et passa beaucoup trop de temps sur chaque bouton. Alfred se permis de s'asseoir à ses côtés, patient. Quelques mèches ondulées s'harmonisaient sur le front de Bruce qu'il balaya d'un revers de la main. Il tira sur une manche pour l'enfiler, puis baissa les bras et laissa ses épaules s'affaisser. Il avait ouvert la bouche pour parler et s'était finalement tut, et ce plusieurs fois, comme s'il essayait de trouver les justes mots vainement.

C'est... Le joker.

Encore lui ? Il s'est échappé ?

Oui, enfin, non... C'est étrange.

Je suis tout ouï.

Je l'ai intercepté ce soir, il... jouait du piano dans un hôtel abandonné.

Quelle étrange activité pour une criminel sans pitié ! Que préparait-il ?

Et bien... Rien justement. Je veux dire... à part continuer de faire de la musique, je n'ai eu aucune intuition particulière regardant un plan machiavélique quel qu'il soit. Visiblement, ça n'est pas la première fois qu'il s'échappe de nuit pour venir jouer à cet endroit.

Arkham est d'une sécurité exemplaire je vois. C'est d'un rassurant exceptionnel. Va-t-il arrêter à présent que vous l'avez attrapé ? La sécurité va-t-elle enfin être renforcée ?

Je... l'ai laissé s'en aller. Comme je l'ai dit, il n'avait pas l'air de préparer quoique ce soit concernant Gotham.

Seulement Gotham ? Master Bruce, si vous vous sacrifiez encore pour cette ville je-

Non Alfred, restez sans crainte. Je pense qu'il ne veut que jouer du piano... pour Batman.

Bruce ? J'ai l'impression que vous me cachez une partie conséquente des données.

Il m'a embrassé.

Ah, cela n'est... tristement pas étonnant.

Alfred grimaça et s'attendit à voir une réaction équivalente chez son cadet, mais il n'en fut rien. Étonné une nouvelle fois, il pris la chemise et la déboutonna en quelques secondes, agacé. Il fallait que Bruce Wayne se ressaisisse rapidement.

Bien, Master, pourquoi n'enfilez-vous pas cette chemise et me dévoilez plutôt le fin mot de l'histoire ?

Merci, Alfred. Ce... monstre n'est pas sans surprises. Il a de nombreuses fois été aguicheur, vulgaire et provocateur comme vous le savez mais... Ce baiser m'a surpris.

Tout autant que moi, Bruce.

Que... ? Ah, oui ! C'était bien évidemment écœurant. Il... me dégoûte. Ce que je veux dire, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucune animosité cette fois et-

Un sentiment de culpabilité le rongea instantanément. Alfred l'avait extirpé de son inhabituelle torpeur et il se rendait de plus en plus compte de l'anormalité de la situation, ainsi que de l'invalidité de ses excuses. Le majordome soupira sans retenue et attacha avec fermeté la chemise à peine enfilée, comme s'il s'occupait d'un enfant contrarié. Bruce Wayne se laissa faire sans lever les yeux, honteux et effrayé d'avoir à subir d'autres remontrances.

Il faudra que je vérifie s'il a suivi mes ordres et qu'il ne s'est pas échappé.

Il vous suffira d'appeler l'asile d'Arkham et de leur demander de vérifier s'il est dans sa cellule, non ?

Il marqua une pause. C'est vrai que c'eût été la solution la plus simple et la plus efficace. Mais une partie de lui voulait que le Joker se soit éclipsé et rendu dans cet hôtel vide mais à la résonance toujours aussi magistrale. Et Alfred semblait l'avoir anticipé. Il ne pouvait pas le contredire, car cela aurait été suspect. Il acquiesça donc et se força à soutenir le regard accusateur de son aîné.

Vous avez raison. J'appellerai lors de ma patrouille habituelle. Le crime ne dort pas, et Batman non plus.

Silencieux, Alfred se releva, faisant craquer l'entièreté de ses articulations. En passant l'encadrement de la porte, il tourna la tête afin de s'adresser à son maître :

Ne confirmez pas ce que vos collègues sous-entendent déjà à votre sujet à tous les deux. Il y a des choses qui ne peuvent malheureusement pas fonctionner, surtout lorsque l'on est un super héros et multi-milliardaire, monsieur.

Bruce répondit en s'installant sous les couvertures, signe qu'il ne voulait plus discuter à ce sujet. Il éteignit la lumière sans fermer les yeux, puis congédia son majordome loyal d'un « au revoir » monocorde. Un énième soupir, puis des pas qui se traînèrent hors de sa juridiction auditive. Ce à quoi faisait référence Alfred étaient les discussions et sous-entendus que la Justice League notamment, avait à l'égard de Batman. Oh, il y avait aussi Catwoman dans le tas, et sûrement quelques vilains. L'homme mystère avait déjà essayé de le piéger à ce sujet, et il était sujet à recommencer.

Quelle était cette discussion inavouée ? Une futilité... Simplement que le Chevalier noir et le Prince du crime semblaient un peu trop... liés. Plusieurs fois, la parole du Batman avait été remise en question, ses choix contestés et mis en doutes. Une fois, il avait entendu Superman suggérer à Catwoman que le Joker n'était pas le seul à potentiellement avoir des pensées malsaines à l'égard de sa Némésis. En réponse, Catwoman avait feulé et craché en acquiesçant à ses dires. Batman réagissait toujours singulièrement lorsqu'il s'agissait du Joker. Et il n'était pas nouveau que l'un ne pouvait exister, voire vivre sans l'autre.

Et si même Alfred commençait à se prendre à ce terrible jeu, le dit Batman était en danger psychologique.

 _Non._

Ce qu'il ressentait pour le Joker n'était en rien de l'amour. Cette sensation déchirante qu'il ressentait lorsqu'il risquait de le perdre n'était que la peur de bafouer son code. Cette chaleur cuisante qui se manifestait lorsqu'ils se battaient tous les deux n'était que l'adrénaline qui lui permettait d'asséner les meilleurs coups. Et ce baiser l'avait écœuré. Oui. Il l'avait... Complètement... écœuré. Son cœur avait bondit de son lit pulmonaire pour venir se cogner dans ses côtes tellement il avait été... retourné.

 _Peut-être._

Le piano est l'instrument que Bruce Wayne préfère. Joué de cette façon, il a altéré quelques instant sa perception du clown, l'adoucissant quant à ce baiser fortuit. Il n'avait rien prévu de mal, il fallait lui laisser une chance de rédemption. Le ramener lui-même à Arkham lui aurait causé de multiples tortures punitives qui auraient sûrement inversé son processus de Salut. Il ne pouvait pas le permettre.

 _Oui._

Il avait encore fait le bon choix, un choix réfléchit. Ça n'était pas l'amour qui avait guidé ses choix, mais la justice et la sagesse. Et c'était ça qui le pousserai aussi à agir dans l'ombre et le secret à retourner dans cet hôtel pour vérifier que le Joker n'y jouerai pas, et qu'il n'aurai pas l'occasion de jouer pour lui, ni de l'embrasser à nouveau.


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour à toutes et à tous, sur ce troisième chapitre de Batjokes Sonata!**

 **J'espère que vous appréciez la lecture :) S'il vous plaît, dites moi ce que vous en pensez, je vous en serai vraiment reconnaissante!**

 **à très bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre**

Une nouvelle nuit silencieuse. L'archange sombre sortit de son antre et étudia les zones clés de la ville. Devant ses yeux se cartographia la sus-dite, quadrillée de bleu et zonée de points rouges.

Ces derniers jours avaient été comblés en agressions nocturnes, mais pas de plan terroriste n'avait été découvert. Ce furent des jours « normaux », aussi spécial à Gotham ce mot ait-il pu être.

Grâce à la projection, il pu se résoudre à rentrer chez lui. Mais et si... ? Il n'avait pas appelé Arkham et avait soutenu à Alfred que son geste était plein de bon sens. Il ne devait pas trahir la confiance du Joker où il aurait risqué de se venger. De plus, il aurait été sûrement roué de coups par les membres de l'asile d'Arkham. Si cela n'avait pas été de leur fait, alors les autres patients s'en seraient chargé par jalousie envers celui qui s'était échappé sans punition postérieure.

Fervent défenseur des rues de Gotham, il se devait tout de même d'aller vérifier cet ancien hôtel. C'était de la pure conscience professionnelle, bien entendu. Plus lentement que d'habitude, il se déplaça de façon imperceptible dans la nuit. Il ne voulait pas admettre qu'il avait hâte, et prendre cette allure lui permettait de se prouver à lui même de ce fait. Son cœur dégorgeait rapidement le sang dans ses veines. Quelle excuse rationnelle pouvait-il trouver à cela ? Nulle. Plus le bâtiment grandissait devant ses yeux, et plus l'afflux sanguin se faisait indéniable.

Il chercha un chemin différent pour espérer surprendre sa cible hypothétique. Il roda alors jusque derrière l'hôtel, s'aida de sa technologie pour trouver l'issue arrière qui donnait sur la cuisine. Ses yeux auraient très bien pu la trouver sans aucune aide extérieure, mais cela lui renforçait l'idée qu'il ne faisait que son travail. Il la dé-scella et le cinglement de celle-ci vibra en écho dans toute la cuisine. À l'aide de son coude il l'ouvrit en trois à-coups et découvrit la salle sans lumières.

Grâce à son masque, il pu reproduire virtuellement la salle de façon grossière sans utiliser de vision nocturne. Inspirée des chauves-souris, le casque émettait des ultra-sons qui, en se répercutant sur les obstacles, créaient cette vision trois dimensions. Il découvrit partiellement seulement alors l'endroit, remarqua quelques souris et rats en fuite, quelques cafards et termites en perdition. Ne l'était-il pas lui aussi ?

À sa gauche, une porte dégondée donnait sur le restaurant du rez-de-chaussée. En face, une porte fermée avec un hublot poussiéreux et à sa droite, la fameuse salle de bal. Il n'entendait pas de mélodie, mais son instinct le poussait à continuer sa route. Il passa la porte et se retrouva derrière le bar, au milieu des bouteilles brisées et collantes d'alcool. Le chandelier était allumé, le piano illuminé, mais il ne chantait pas. Plutôt que de faire le tour du bar, il sauta lourdement par-dessus et s'avança vers l'instrument.

Il n'était pas seul. Devant ce dernier, l'éternelle silhouette élancée du Joker dessinait une sphère noire et morne. Un bras fin s'accroissait de celle-ci et touchait ce que Batman ne pouvait encore voir. De sa grande carrure, il marcha en diagonale pour contourner le piano en tournant la tête pour mieux le voir. Il pivota ensuite pour être perpendiculaire à celui-ci et s'indigna devant sa triste découverte. Une poutre de bois scindée jonchait à moitié sur le sol et le clavier désossé.

Droit et sinistre, comme à son habitude, Batman avança comme la Mort vers son futur protégé. Il traîna une main triste sur les touches aiguës du piano, puis la posa sur l'épaule du Joker.

Celui-ci était assis en tailleur sur le tabouret et hoqueta insensiblement en sentant les métacarpes puissantes contre ses contours osseux. Il papillonna lentement des paupières, caressa les mêmes touches que le Batman avait caressées avant lui, puis les fit tinter. Un son faux et abîmé en résultat. Il secoua la tête.

\- Quel gâchis...

Il aurait dû le sermonner bien avant déjà, mais la vue de ce piano désormais inutilisable et celle de ce clown en contemplation triste devant celui-ci l'avait heurté profondément. Il acquiesça silencieusement et s'accroupit à ses côtés. Joker ne tourna pas la tête vers lui, et laissa son perpétuel sourire faire trembler le corps entier de Batman. Il posa ses mains sur le bois épineux d'échardes, le parcouru d'abord doucereusement, puis le saisit entre ses longs doigts. Ses tendons saillants tranchèrent la surface de sa peau fine, ses veines gonflées serpentèrent autour de ceux-ci et il souleva la poutre pour enfin la jeter par terre en grognant de rage.

Des bruits qui en résultèrent s'additionnèrent ceux des cordes délestées du piano, ceux de ses cordes arrachées dans sa gorge par ses rires aliénés mais aussi celles choquées de l'ombre derrière lui qui s'était relevée. Batman, effrayé que le Joker se heurte, avait écarquillé ses yeux en bondissant inutilement de son assise. Il soupira, amuï par les essoufflements rauques du clown triste. Ses épaules rentrées scellaient sa cage thoracique gonflée de rage.

Il attendit patiemment qu'il se calme et retrouve son tabouret après avoir donné un énième coup de bottine dans cette désormais souche explosée.

La gorge serrée, Batman regarda le piano émietté et n'en détourna pas le regard. Il entendait la respiration bruyante de son interlocuteur, sentait sa rage et sa frustration. Il sentait sa solitude et sa folie meurtrière qui reprenait le dessus. Il se raccroupit.

\- Je vais te racheter un piano.

Le Joker, incessamment souriant, tourna brusquement la tête. Lorsqu'il assimila la sincérité du Batman, ses gencives se déshabillèrent doublement. C'est à ce moment que le sus-dit regarda son interlocuteur et saisit le moment où sa lèvre supérieure, telle la jupe d'une danseuse de cabaret, se souleva pour dévoiler ses jambes roses et scintillantes. Il déglutit.

Le clown se leva et posa les mains sur le tabouret de piano en penchant la tête. Ses genoux se plièrent et aussi félinement et légèrement qu'un chat, il se retrouva à quatre pattes sur le siège. Cambré, ses poignets joints, il pencha la tête sur le côté.

\- Tu ferais ça ? Pour moi ?

Batman mobilisa toutes ses forces pour ne pas baisser les yeux et se releva, la mâchoire serrée et la langue contre son palais pour se donner contenance. Mais il en fallait plus au Joker pour le duper, et c'est avec une assurance délicatement effrayante qu'il se redressa sur ses genoux, son échine toujours joliment cambrée, et qu'il étira ses bras pour les lover autour des épaules du géant sombre.

Ce dernier fit grincer ses dents les unes contre les autres, sentit ses joues le picoter. Il fronça les sourcils invisiblement sous son masque, mais pas besoin de le retirer pour que le Joker puisse les visualiser.

\- Retire-toi.

\- Oh Batsy... Tu me diras cela plus tard ~

Batman se rendit compte de l'ambiguïté de sa phrase et détourna la tête. Il ne repoussa cependant pas le Joker et ne recula pas non plus pour autant. Joker profita de cet oubli malencontreux pour resserrer son étreinte et ainsi se rapprocher de manière plus conséquente contre son prince. Batman, son cœur, ses membres affaiblis, son esprit rôtissant autant que ses joues masquées, s'extirpa enfin de son étreinte grâce à l'excuse d'un au revoir fortuit.

Il la quitta sur un soupir amusé qui lui fit un effet non négligeable. Il frotta ses lèvres l'une contre l'autre puis posa ses deux mains sur le coffre fermé du piano.

\- Je le fais à condition que tu restes sage. Si je dois revenir, ça sera pour t'arrêter et te remettre en cellule.

\- Je ne saurais comment te remercier, Batsy... Je pourrais jouer une mélodie pour toi ?

\- C'est inutile. Je ne reviendrai pas.

Le sourire du Joker sur sa tête inclinée en avant traduisit des pensées obscènes et obscures. Il s'assied à nouveau sur le tabouret poussiéreux, jaugea le piano, puis se releva en sautillant jusqu'à son Batman adoré. Une fois dans son dos, il en épousa la forme avec son corps, posa son menton saillant sur l'une de ses épaules et passa ses bras autour de son corps protégé par sa cape.

Malgré les épaisses couches de tissus, il le sentit aisément contre lui et s'en rigidifia. Que s'était-il passé pour que soudainement, ses sens se décuplent si facilement à son encontre ? À y réfléchir, il n'avait eu que des altercations musclées et ensanglantées avec lui. C'était la première fois qu'il n'y avait pas de vie en jeu, qu'aucun cadavre ne partageait son odeur et qu'une agréable mélodie inondait son cœur. Une mélodie ? Oui, très douce, très aiguë, comme celle d'une vieille boîte à musique.

Pendant son instant de réflexion, le Joker avait quitté sa place pour improviser miraculeusement quelques notes sur les restes abîmés de l'instrument. Batman croisa un regard qui signifiait « tu m 'inspires au delà de ce qui est possible » et déglutit en baissant le regard faiblement.

Il se posta durement face à lui, ressentit l'excitation malsaine qui brillait dans les yeux du clown. Une envie irrésistible de l'embrasser gaina ses doigts qui enveloppèrent ses joues sans crier gare. Son visage à un petit centimètre du sien, il en partagea la chaleur rayonnante.

Surpris de son propre geste, il en prétexta une toute autre nécessité.

\- Que je ne te reprenne pas à me trahir, Joker.

La bouche écrasée par ses joues elles-mêmes serrées par des doigts gantelés de noir, le Joker acquiesça sans pouvoir sourire. Il se fit jeter et rencontra le piano qui résonna à son contact, puis observa le dos large de son âme sœur s'éloigner. Pour être honnête, il avait osé espérer un baiser...

\- Envoie l'une de tes connaissances demain dans la rue principale adjacente au boulevard Englehart. Tu y trouveras un magasin appelé Prellmechanik. Qu'elle se présente sous le nom de Grock, et elle pourra récupérer le piano. Débrouillez-vous pour le déplacer ici.

Et il disparu par l'endroit d'où il avait atterri à sa première venue, sous les yeux brillants et écarquillés du clown qui évita la chute en riant d'une autre partie du plafond. Il n'était pas forcément judicieux de revenir ici la prochaine fois... Il lui faudrait un autre lieu égaré, abandonné et aux confins de la ville.

Batman lui, fuit jusque dans son manoir, les larmes bordant ses paupières, ignorant pourquoi il était devenu si conciliant avec sa prétendue Némésis. Lorsqu'il rentra chez lui, Alfred, sans même entendre un mot de sa part, devina avec appréhension pourquoi Bruce Wayne avait l'air si courroucé. En costume, prêt à recevoir une interview tardivement acceptée avec une journaliste, il goba la préparation « à la française » de son majordome dévoué et fuit son regard pour se concentrer en sourires sur la femme avec eux. Il partagea ses croissants au beurre maison avec elle et ce fut l'introduction de son questionnaire.

Lorsqu'elle quitta le manoir, elle observa la grande entrée et, sans une seule idée des conséquences que cela puisse engendrer, commenta la pièce :

\- Ce hall est si grand qu'il pourrait accueillir tout un orchestre. Possédez-vous des instruments, monsieur Wayne ?

\- Je possède effectivement deux pianos. L'un était à ma chère mère, et il repose dans le séjour. L'autre est gardé par un professionnel en attendant sa mise en vente. Même si j'en rêverais, je ne pourraiss pas garder deux pianos dans mon manoir.

\- Et pourquoi pas ? Il est bien assez grand pour les contenir tous les deux. Vous pourriez inviter des pianistes à jouer chez vous lors de vos réceptions, ce serait spectaculaire ! Oh, pardonnez-moi, je m'égare. Il est tard, je devrais déjà dormir... Je dois accompagner mes enfants à l'école demain.

\- Je vous en prie, et si vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit pour eux, n'hésitez pas vous avez mes coordonnées. Prenez soin de vous, madame.

Elle le salua en souriant puis sa silhouette fut scindée par la grande porte d'entrée. Alfred leva les yeux au ciel et retira une miette de croissant grasse qui ornait la commissure droite de ses lèvres. Bruce rougit de honte mais Alfred le rassura bien assez tôt.

Vous n'étiez pas le seul à en avoir partout. Mais celles de madame dormaient gracieusement sur son décolleté. Vous étiez visiblement trop passionné par ses dires pour vous en rendre compte.

Bruce claqua de la langue et frotta ses tempes en desserrant sa cravate. Il n'était pas obligé de jouer le milliardaire luxurieux à chaque rencontre, mais il avait perdu une bonne occasion de renforcer sa couverture. Alfred le coupa une nouvelle fois.

\- Vous allez vendre votre second piano ?

\- Je ne l'utilise plus, il faut qu'il serve à quelqu'un.

\- Que diriez-vous de le donner à un orphelinat, ou un foyer ?

\- Ils peuvent s'acheter mille pianos avec ce que je leur verse.

\- Mais ils ne le feront pas, car ils préféreront acheter des denrées plus utiles à ceux qu'ils protègent.

\- Alfred, il est déjà vendu, la personne vient le récupérer demain. J'enverrai d'autres piano à ces établissements.

Le milliardaire n'était pas sans savoir que son majordome suspectait quelque chose, et il réussissait toujours à avoir le dernier mot. Son regard dur pesa sur le sien, et il pu déjà entendre ses remontrances. Fatigué, Alfred se congédia lui-même et rejoignit ses appartements.

Laissé pour compte, Bruce baissa la tête et soupira, vexé et coupable de tous les maux de la terre.

Mais cette histoire était terminée, même si le reconnaître ne le soulageait pas outre mesure.


	4. Chapter 4

Évidemment, même au bout de plusieurs semaines écoulées, l'obsession de Bruce Wayne pour le Joker ne s'était pas amoindrie. Il avait tenu bon et n'était pas allé chercher le Joker depuis leur dernière rencontre. Les mots de son majordome l'avaient touché et pour lui prouver qu'il n'avait rien à se reprocher, il avait refoulé son désir de visite.

Tout en sirotant un thé au goût insipide, Alfred s'apprêta à lire le journal quotidien. Il claqua la langue contre son palais plusieurs fois en grimaçant, puis secoua le journal d'un geste sec pour le redresser.

« - Alors ? Comment se porte Gotham aujourd'hui ? »

Bruce Wayne qui venait d'entrer dans la cuisine, s'installa en face de son interlocuteur, son visage habillé d'un sourire en coin charmeur. Son corps lui, était vêtu d'une chemise blanche, d'une veste bleu marine et de quelques fleurs jaunes dans la poche de celle-ci, offertes par une petite fille à l'inauguration de la veille. Son pantalon était bleu marine aussi, et ses chaussures cirées marronâtres. Gentiment agacé, Alfred pouffa de rire en le regardant d'un mauvais œil. Il haussa subtilement les épaules puis posa les yeux avec plus d'attention sur le journal en en lisant le gros titre.

Ses sourcils se froncèrent. Bruce le questionna du regard et avant d'avoir une réponse, observa le majordome se lever pour récupérer la radio du comptoir et la poser sur la table. Il l'alluma, régla la fréquence puis plongea ses yeux bleus dans leurs cadets. Le propriétaire de ces derniers arqua les sourcils, dans l'ignorance de ce que signifiait ce regard. La radio passait un morceau de piano agréable à l'oreille. De ce qu'il pouvait en juger, c'était un morceau en accords mineurs, et on pouvait imaginer la main droite de l'interprète sauter des tons graves aux tons aigus, comme si elle jouait et tournait autour de sa sœur qui elle jouait des accords réguliers, coincée dans le même octave.

Bruce Wayne dirigea son regard sur la première page du journal que Alfred fit glisser vers lui. Ses propres pupilles se dilatèrent puis se rétractèrent. Alfred était sûrement un meilleur détective que lui. Subitement, la musique pénétra corps pour rejoindre l'essence même de son être. Il la sentit exploser en lui et créer un vide spectral qui l'étouffa une seconde. Les joues visiblement rouges malgré son teint blafard, il se retint de poser une main sur le journal.

Il vit qu'Alfred voulait éteindre la radio, mais il vit aussi qu'il savait que lui-même ne le voulait pas. Pour lui donner tort, il l'éteignit lui-même en déglutissant. Il força un rictus de dégoût peu naturel et prit le journal dans les mains pour en étudier l'article. Il se gratta la gorge sans regarder Alfred qui aurait tout de suite lu dans ses pensées. Même s'il le savait, il avait déjà tout deviné.

\- «Depuis les aurores, une mystérieuse composition originale est jouée sur toutes les radios et écrans de Gotham. Des gens suspectent un coup de publicité de la part d'un artiste connu, d'autres l'intrusion et le coup de maître d'un anonyme pour se faire découvrir. » S'ils savaient.

-En effet Master Bruce. S'ils savaient que le Joker s'était emparé de la ville pour offrir une valse à Batman, ils auraient vendu le double d'exemplaires.

À découvert, l'interpellé soutint malgré lui le regard qui le jugeait et replia le papier. Sans l'accepter, il était touché par l'acte qu'il présumait venir du clown. Il lisait encore et encore le titre principal en lettres grasses qui prenait un bon tiers de la première page. C'était son devoir de s'occuper du Joker avant qu'il ne se manifeste d'avantage. Alfred le savait, mais il savait aussi que Bruce était bien trop impliqué par cette affaire et toutes celles qui concernaient sa Némésis.

Ce qui l'inquiétait encore plus cette fois, c'est que la violence et les menaces létales étaient pour le moment totalement absentes de leurs derniers échanges. Bruce était fragile psychologiquement depuis sa tendre enfance, et mis à part Alfred, ses relations sociales avaient été longtemps succinctes. Alors, le voir chuter dans les bras d'un homme qui pouvaient jouer comme bon il lui semblait avec ses émotions ne l'aurait pas étonné.

Et si auparavant les coups et la folie meurtrière du Joker avaient pu être un frein suffisant à ne pas le faire sombrer, ces déclarations amoureuses et cette douceur inhabituelle lui était difficilement résistible. Le majordome était effrayé, car c'étaient des facteurs sombres et pessimistes qui décideraient de son sort.

« - Master Bruce. Je sais ce qu'il vous passe par la tête. Appelez l'inspecteur Gordon et mentez-lui. Dites lui que vous avez trouvé grâce à je ne sais quelle connaissance d'où venait le piratage des radios et télévisions et que cela vient du Joker. Ne lui donnez pas d'attention, vous ne feriez que le satisfaire. »

Bruce pouvait difficilement nier l'évidence. Mais si le Joker s'était adouci, il ne pouvait décemment pas le féliciter en lui lançant la police à ses trousses. Comme Alfred l'avait malheureusement deviné, le milliardaire était déjà au milieu de sa chute aux enfers. Il ne tenait qu'à lui d'essayer de se rattraper aux parois pour ne pas y sombrer. Mais était-ce ce dont il avait réellement envie ?

-Je ne veux pas mobiliser l'inspecteur et ses hommes pour une affaire que je peux régler seul. Tous les hommes occupés à traquer le Joker ne le seront pas à traquer les autres criminels. Gotham a besoin de tout le personnel disponible. Et si le Joker n'est pas une menace, si je peux simplement le remettre dans sa cellule sans débordements, alors je le ferai.

-Bruce. Vous avez failli maintes fois tomber dans ses filets, j'ai peur que cette fois-ci vous ne puissiez pas vous en échapper.

-J'ai toujours un coup d'avance sur lui. Je le connais parfaitement bien et il ne s'en est jamais sorti. Vous pouvez me faire confiance.

-Bruce, si ce n'était qu'une histoire de confiance vous savez que je vous laisserai faire sans me soucier de rien.

Sur cette dernière phrase, Bruce se rigidifia. Vexé par la remise en question de ses capacités mais aussi du doigt qui avait pointé douloureusement un point sensible, il quitta la table. Alors qu'il partait en prenant le journal avec lui, il fit tomber la radio qui s'alluma une fois au sol. La musique reprit mais la phrase musicale se termina aussitôt. Les applaudissements d'une personne uniquement retentirent, puis s'espacèrent.

Bruce qui s'était arrêté dans l'encadrement de la porte à l'entente de ces sons, commença par pivoter très lentement la tête, comme s'il n'espérait pas être vu. Les deux hommes comprirent l'un et l'autre les intentions de chacun et attendirent que le premier se lance.

Ainsi, les deux silhouettes se jetèrent sur la radio au même moment dans une rapidité surprenante. Mais c'est Bruce Wayne, favorisé par sa distance et l'absence d'obstacle qui s'empara en premier de la radio avant de s'enfuir avec.

La radio sous le bras, il sortit un carnet ainsi qu'un stylo plume de sa poche tandis qu'il marchait, la voix d'Alfred hurlant excessivement son prénom dans son dos. Mais Bruce n'écoutait pas. Il notait sur son carnet chaque « clac » que les mains créaient en grésillant. C'étaient des données géographiques données en langage morse. Il devait s'y rendre le plus vite possible, avant qu'une autre tête pensante ne devine le message à son tour.

Dans son costume de justicier, prêt à prendre la route, il se fit arrêter par Alfred qui se posta devant la batmobile afin de l'empêcher de partir. Derrière le double vitrage du pare-brise, sa voix était étouffée et son visage ridé déformé par sa bouche grande ouverte et ses sourcils froncés. Bruce ne comprenait qu'à moitié l'implication de son majordome... Il ordonna à l'ordinateur de lever la plate forme sur laquelle était la batmobile, laissant Alfred avec des tibias légèrement écorchés et des yeux humides dont il ne se pu rendre compte.

Il fit alors marche arrière et effectua un virage pour finalement sortir de la Batcave à toute allure. Seul le bruit du moteur venait à ses oreilles et l'empêchaient un tant soit peu de penser à toutes sortes de choses superflues. Il arriva à destination en un temps record et s'infiltra entre les allées après avoir quitté la Batmobile.

Il ne cherchait pas de bâtiment, mais plutôt un autre indice, plus subtil. Sur la place d'un quartier éclairée par un soleil couchant, il tenta de déceler chaque détail qui aurait pu lu sembler dénoter de l'ordinaire. Mais c'est en ayant une vision d'ensemble de la scène qu'il comprit le rébus qu'on lui proposait de déchiffrer.

Des jouets pour enfants sur une poubelle, un manteau rouge et jaune laissé sur un banc noir, et enfin six croûtons de pain laissé près d'un lampadaire où des pigeons picoraient avec hésitation. Un très court instant de réflexion, puis Batman comprit. Il devait se rendre au bâtiment numéro six le plus proche du mémorial des soldats allemands de la première guerre mondiale. Il jeta tout dans la poubelle pour ne laisser aucun indice et rejoignit la Batmobile.

Mais cela ne pouvait pas être aussi facile, et c'est une fois au mémorial qu'il comprit cette fois-ci que le chiffre ne correspondait pas au numéro d'un immeuble, mais au nombre de kilomètres qui séparaient le lieu du mémorial, et que la disposition des morceaux de pain représentaient les immeubles aux alentours vus de dessus. C'était un peu tiré par les cheveux, mais l'homme-mystère lui en avait fait voir de bien plus belles.

Il alluma la carte devant ses yeux et regarda les bâtiments dont la disposition ressemblait le plus à ces morceaux de pain rassis, puis fonça en cette direction.

Enfin, il aperçut le bâtiment dans lequel il était sûrement attendu. Il n'entendait aucune musique pour le guider et commença à se demander s'il avait effectivement bien fait de s'y rendre seul. Un peu désaxé des autres bâtiments, un petit immeuble humble. Des fenêtres double vitrage, des murs sûrement insonorisés, le clown avait trouvé l'endroit parfait pour s'exercer... Et inviter l'objet de toute son inspiration.

Les alentours étaient déserts. Dans les immeubles derrière lui, peu de fenêtres montraient des lumières allumées derrière les rideaux. Et dans celui dans lequel il allait pénétrer, aucune ne l'était.

Une fois dans le hall il appuya sur un interrupteur défectueux qui n'eût aucun impact sur l'environnement. Il avança dans la pénombre sans toute fois avoir besoin de vision nocturne. Quelques étages plus haut, une porte s'ouvrait brutalement comme pour lui montrer le chemin. Puis, des accords ternaires légèrement désaccordés.

Il se hâta de monter les marches recouvertes d'un tapis rouge foncé par la poussière et le non entretien de celui-ci. Plus il se rapprochait et plus la musique montait en crescendo et en rapidité. Lorsqu'il entra par la porte qui lui était ouverte, trois accords finaux conclurent ce morceaux sûrement improvisé. Sans s'annoncer, il rejoignit la salle de musique son cœur se stoppa net à la vue qui lui fut offerte. Assis sur un piano à queue blanc, le Joker, vêtu d'un costume queue de pie noir, d'une chemise blanche entièrement boutonnée et d'une cravate noire croisait ses jambes, à peine installé. En se rapprochant un peu plus, Batman pu se rendre compte de l'ensemble strié de très fines bandes blanches.

Les mains posées à plat sur le piano, l'artiste sourit et vissa son regard dans celui de son invité. Ce regard fixe troubla Batman qui épia la pièce à la recherche de quelque chose qui pourrait captiver son attention. Mais la seule chose qui attirait son regard était cet homme en costume, prêt à s'ouvrir à lui. Il l'entendit d'ailleurs glisser de son assise et jouer quelques notes du morceau qui était passé à la radio.

Batman tourna la tête, se rapprocha du Joker frénétiquement afin de froisser sa chemise entre ses doigts. Les mots d'Alfred résonnaient dans son crâne. Les multiples altercations et sous-entendus avec la Justice League passaient à toute allure devant sa rétine. Il n'aimait **pas** le Joker.

-Dis-moi quel est le but de toute cette masquarade.

-Batssss... ?

Le sourire du Joker s'inversa théâtralement et une moue triste déforma ses lèvres. Une secousse de la part de l'archange et son sourire déchira à nouveau son visage. Ses doigts serpentèrent sur ses bras pour rejoindre leurs jumeaux et il les roula autour de ces derniers jusqu'à ce que l'archange se détende ne serait-ce qu'un tout petit peu. Lorsque ce fut le cas, il fit descendre ses mains avec les siennes au rythme que Batman lui laisserait prendre.

Ce fut une descente lente jusqu'aux touches du piano derrière lui. Habilement, il sépara chaque doigt des mains du justicier et le fit jouer quelques notes romantiques, son regard toujours profondément ancré dans le sien.

Ébahi par cette performance à l'aveugle, Batman oscillait entre les doigts qui faisaient jouer les siens, ce sourire malfaisant et ces yeux brillants d'excitation. C'est lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il se laissait un peu trop faire par le Joker qu'il reprit possession de son corps et plus précisément de ses mains.

Il se recula vivement et le clown pivota élégamment pour s'installer au piano. Ses mains qui avaient disparu devant son torse se désaxèrent symétriquement pour rejoindre chacune les côtés opposés du clavier. La _Sérénade_ de Schubert, un air aux émotions mixtes. Que pouvait dire Batman à présent ? Il ne pouvait qu'apprécier la beauté de la musique et espérer que les intentions du Joker s'arrêtaient à ce piano. Contrairement à ses attentes, le clown ne joua pas le morceau jusqu'à la fin.

À la place, une adaptation de _Romance_ de Chopin. Instantanément, le cœur de l'archange bondit dans sa poitrine. Il cru d'abord qu'il allait le vomir, mais ce sont des larmes qui dégorgèrent de ses yeux. Cette douce mélodie, pleine de tendresse et d'amour, était habituellement jouée par sa mère pour son père. À la fin de celle-ci, Thomas Wayne rejoignait toujours le côté du tabouret pour se pencher et réclamer son inlassable baiser à Martha Wayne.

Tétanisé par les souvenirs, par l'excellente exécution et le corps de l'interprète qui ondulait de gauche à droite du piano langoureusement, Batman sentait son âme s'échapper et tourbillonner avec la mélodie tandis que lui restait là, sans bouger.

Le Joker savait, et c'est toujours avec le sourire qu'il portait le lourd poids de son corps sur les touches graves puis se relevait et s'élevait en penchant la tête lorsqu'il jouait les notes aiguës.

La fin du morceau arriva au bout de ces très longues minutes, et la mélancolie qui rongeait Batman se transforma en une triste euphorie. Les mots d'Alfred ne l'atteignaient plus qu'à moitié, et les larmes qu'il tentait vainement d'essuyer ne l'incommodaient pas à outrance.

Il se rapprocha, posa une main sur l'épaule du Joker, maître de mille maux, puis soupira un compliment sincère :

\- C'était vraiment magnifique.

Sans attente, l'interpellé pencha la tête et embrassa la main qui était posée sur lui et qui s'extirpa avec une lenteur satisfaisante. Il releva ses genoux, pivota sur son derrière et, ainsi assis, regarda Batman, tentant de déceler toute la torpeur et le trouble dans son regard.

Ce dernier, en regardant le Joker, avait en écho des bribes de _Mélodie d'amour_ de Beethoven qu'il avait auparavant joué pour lui. Pour lui faciliter la tâche qu'il attendait, le clown se releva sur ses deux jambes et posa ses mains sur le clavier en s'appuyant légèrement sur celui-ci.

Au bout de quelques secondes à se regarder sans rien dire, Joker se lécha les lèvres avec un dosage maîtrisé à la perfection. Ni trop, ni trop peu, faussement innocemment mais pas totalement non plus... Il était un as en la matière, surtout lorsque cela concernait son Batman.

Ce dernier sentit sa gorge se nouer et ses sens se confondre. Il se rapprocha. Et s'il était lui aussi amoureux du Joker ? S'ils pouvaient continuer de se voir en cachette ? S'il pouvait maîtriser ses mauvaises actions en le prenant par les sentiments ? Si... Et si plus rien n'avait de sens à part eux-deux ? Si la folie n'était pas si terrible, ou bien si Gotham n'avait plus autant d'importance ? Si elle n'était de toute façon pas déjà condamnée à sombrer ? Ne pouvait-il pas s'abandonner à sa Némésis et à la douce torture qu'ils s'imposeraient tous les deux ?

N'eût-il pas fini ses pensées que déjà ses mains avaient rejoint les reins du Joker en passant sur ses hanches osseuses, laissant sur leur passage une chair de poule invisible. Le clown ne bougea pas d'un millimètre, car le moindre changement, la moindre expression, la moindre ridule déplacée aurait pu tout stopper dans cette petite pièce insonorisée. Grâce à ses précautions, Batman, obnubilé par ses pensées fatalistes, rapprocha son visage de celui du Joker.

Lorsque ses lèvres ne furent plus qu'à quelques centimètres des siennes, il sentit son corps se cambrer sous ses doigts. Mais au lieu de l'arrêter dans son élan, cela propulsa au contraire ses sens dans tous les coins et recoins de son corps, le poussant à s'emparer de ses lèvres en gonflant le torse.

Le souffle coupé, ses doigts qui pénétraient la chair sèche de son partenaire, il tremblait, les nombreuses mélodies romantiques envahissant son crâne de douceur et d'abandon.

Il sentit le Joker continuer de sourire contre ses lèvres écrasées et il mouva celles-ci, puis sentit une réponse langoureusement délicieuse. La haine et la colère n'étaient plus de ce monde, le sang n'était plus que chair chaude, les cris n'étaient plus que des notes de musique et les flammes, leurs deux corps en ébullition. Ses mains remontèrent jusqu'à ses joues et le baiser s'intensifia si nettement qu'il ne remarqua même pas les doigts du Joker sur son imposante armure.

C'est lorsqu'il se recula pour respirer qu'il les vit dans son champs de vision et que l'ardente passion s'empara plus amplement de lui. Il regard le tabouret entre leurs tibias, regarda le Joker, puis renversa l'obstacle d'un coup de main habile. Il souleva ensuite le Joker et l'assied sur le clavier qui sonna faussement de toutes ses notes écrasées. Un grognement étouffé, ses mains qui frappèrent le bois du piano, des jambes qui s'enroulèrent autour de son corps et un nouveau baiser enflammé qui lançait officiellement les hostilités.

Il ne pouvait plus reculer, il en avait déjà bien trop fait, trop accepté. Ses doigts dans les cheveux verts se gainèrent afin de lui faire dévoiler son cou qu'il déchira _amoureusement_ entre ses dents. Le Joker gémit et frappa de ses doigts les notes aiguës malencontreusement. Batman s'empara de sa cravate, l'arracha après l'avoir dénouée, son érection contre celle de sa Némésis.

Son érection, contre celle de sa Némésis.

Qu'était-il en train de faire ? Soudain, après un crescendo et une apogée spectaculaire, la musique dans sa tête s'arrêta net. Il entendit sa respiration rauque, celle essoufflée du Joker, sa salive sur son cou. Il déglutit promptement, tremblant de parts en parts, puis se saisit de ses menottes. Il appela Alfred et l'inspecteur Gordon, tandis que le Joker hurlait de tout son soûl. Il l'attacha avec des menottes, visiblement effrayé par ses propres actes. Il ne le regardait plus dans les yeux. De toute façon, il ne pouvait plus rien regarder, car les larmes noyaient ses pupilles.

\- Non ! Tu ne peux pas, tu t'en es rendu compte ! Nous sommes destinés, Batman. Batman, hahaha !

Hilare après s'être remémoré ce baiser passionné, il toucha ses lèvres démaquillées du bout de ses doigts et tomba à genoux sur le sol. Batman s'enfuit par là d'où il venait, anéanti, ignorant tout de ce qu'il allait faire pour rattraper son erreur monumentale. Le Joker lui, souriait, car il savait tout ce qu'il venait de gagner.


	5. Chapter 5

Bruce Wayne n'avait fait que se quereller avec Alfred pendant les semaines qui suivirent la capture du Joker. Enfermé de nouveau à Arkham et cette fois-ci avec une surveillance supplémentaire, le clown n'avait pas pu s'échapper à nouveau. Mais Bruce savait qu'il n'en resterait pas là. Si le Joker voulait réellement s'enfuir, il le ferai autant qu'il le voudra.

Presque deux mois s'étaient écoulés. Les disputes s'étaient espacées jusqu'à se réduire au nombre de zéro. Mais aucun des deux n'avait oublié ce qui était arrivé. Et ça n'est pas l'événement du jour qui les aida à aller en ce sens. En effet, comme ils l'attendaient, l'inspecteur Gordon réveilla Bruce Wayne d'un sommeil diurne pour l'informer de la nouvelle fuite du Joker.

Ce dernier avait blessé gravement deux gardes, un infirmier et une infirmière ainsi que plusieurs personnes du reste du personnel. Tous étaient tirés d'affaire mais sous une observation rapprochée. Il était impossible à localiser et comme toujours, Gotham comptait sur l'archange pour la sauver.

Son estomac roula dans son buste. Il grimaça après avoir raccroché, empoigna ses entrailles en s'effondrant sur la table basse de son salon. Qu'il était douloureux de sentir toutes ces émotions affluer à nouveau en lui ces émotions qu'il avait fait enfin fini par faire taire ! Cette honte, cette culpabilité quant au plaisir, au désir et après tout cela quant au manque que le Joker avait créé en lui.

Depuis qu'il avait eu son goût contre sa langue, sentit ses papilles inégales et son maquillage âpre, brûlé sa peau avec la sienne, respiré sa folie et la laisser embaumer ses sinus. Depuis cela, il n'arrivait plus à s'en défaire. Son déni était toujours présent, et il le serai toujours. Mais l'abandon était proche, s'en pour autant l'accepter.

\- Master Bruce. N'y allez pas.

Le majordome s'empara du téléphone, commença à composer le numéro de l'inspecteur Gordon dans le but de l'aviser du comportement aliéné de la chauve-souris. Mais cette dernière lui arracha le combiné des mains, puis attacha ses poignets en prenant bien soin de ne lui laisser aucune échappatoire. Alfred avait plus d'un tour dans son sac pour se sortir d'une telle situation et Batman savait quel issue ne pas lui laisser.

\- Je vous en supplie Bruce, ne faites pas ça !

Sans lui répondre, l'interpellé ferma ses yeux humides pour ne pas lui dévoiler son état, emporta son majordome sur le dos et l'enferma dans sa chambre en la délaissant d'électricité. Il fuit le manoir, son père adoptif, mais pas ses idées noires.

Que pouvait-il faire pour que le Joker cesse ses actes criminels ? Comment pouvait-il arrêter de mettre en danger Gotham ? Comment pouvait-il tout arrêter ?  
Une idée sombre lui vint en tête, et il n'en trouva pas d'autre moins radicale. La seule chose qui maintenait le Joker en vie et dans un état aussi épouvantable était le chevalier noir. La seule manière pour ce dernier de ne pas sombrer pour le Joker était la même que pour le problème précédent. Batman devait en finir avec lui-même. Tuer l'archange de Gotham, ce serait mourir en martyr pour elle.

Il n'avait pas dit au revoir à Alfred mais ce soir, il dirai au revoir au monde entier. Gotham pourrait le saluer, saluer le Joker mais aussi tout un tas d'autres monstres qu'il avait créé par sa simple existence.

Il fuit alors, sans vraiment savoir où aller, avec l'idée d'en finir avec le Joker mais aussi lui-même. Une fois le Joker livré à la police, il mourrai devant lui en lui faisant un adieu mémorable. C'était la moindre des choses pour la personne qui avait réussi à chambouler tout son esprit simplement par la force de son amour. Non, Batman n'assumait toujours pas ses sentiments pour le Joker. Mais il avait très bien assimilé ceux du clown pour lui. Horrifié ou flatté, il n'y avait plus grande importance à le savoir.

Sur le chemin, une affiche attira son attention. La publicité pour un « orchestre clownesque », illustrée par des couleurs chatoyantes et dignes du Cirque du Soleil. Il y en avait affichées un peu partout dans la ville, mais aucun lieu n'était indiqué. Les dates étaient étranges et incorrectes, et c'est ainsi qu'aisément il comprit qu'elles étaient en réalité de coordonnées géographiques.

Son cœur entama un boléro bruyant et tambourinant. Le Joker avait visiblement préparé une surprise de taille, et c'est quelque peu rassuré qu'il imagina que son adieu au monde le serait alors tout autant.

Dans un parc d'attraction abandonné aux couleurs ternies par le temps, des flèches illuminées indiquaient le chemin du spectacle. Batman déambula lentement entre les débris, plissa les yeux sur ces gros ronds jaunes lumineux qui composaient les flèches directionnelles. Le sol craquait sous ses pieds, jonché de papiers, de bois brisé ou de jouets en lambeaux. Il arriva au centre d'un espèce de petit théâtre en piteux état.

Des sillons avaient été tracés sur le sol par les pneus d'une grosse voiture, voire d'un camion, et menaient jusqu'à l'arrière du théâtre. Sans plus attendre, impatient et las de tout ce qu'il avait à supporter depuis tant d'années, il pénétra dans le bâtiment. La poussière qui s'effondra colora son masque et ses épaules d'une couleur cendre qui le rendit plus spectral qu'il ne l'était déjà. Il en jugea d'ailleurs que la porte n'avait pas été ouverte depuis un moment.

À l'intérieur, pas de lumière. Il avança alors à l'aveugle, étrangement peu effrayé de se faire agresser sans crier gare. Une partie de lui savait qu'il ne lui arriverait rien, du moins rien de létal.

Il passa un premier sas, dépoussiéra les rideaux d'une gifle puis rejoignit le centre de la salle. Un sentiment étrange s'empara de lui sans qu'il ne sache encore ce qu'il fut.

Avant qu'il ne puisse réfléchir, la lumière embrasa soudainement le théâtre, révélant une salle composée en arc de cercle qui logeait un orchestre bien vivant. Batman lui, était au centre de celle-ci, les épaules soudainement affaissées, le souffle coupé et la bouche bée. Non. C'était pire que ce qu'il s'était imaginé. Derrière lui, le piano blanc qu'il avait offert à sa Némésis brillait de son vernis transparent.

En arc de cercles sur la moitié du théâtre, étaient assis des musiciens enchaînés à leurs sièges, leurs instruments dans leurs mains tremblantes, leurs yeux bandés et de surcroît bâillonnés. Il activa l'amplificateur de sons de son masque et se sentit étouffé par les centaines de respirations hachées qui parvinrent à ses oreilles. Faible, il coupa le son et regarda autour de lui.

La salle lui semblait soudainement immense, l'orchestre devant lui semblait une montagne qui le dominait comme les ailes du diable devant un nouvel arrivant chétif et abandonné. Cette vue vertigineuse fit trembler son regard jusqu'à ce que quelque chose déclenche le début d'une symphonie. Les archers crissèrent de façon incontrôlable et aiguë sur les cordes des violons, les percussions tremblèrent et secouèrent la salle, faisant écho de façon presque visible dans les airs.

Le chevalier noir tourna frénétiquement de gauche à droite, ne sachant plus où donner de la tête. L'orchestre, fendu en deux par des escaliers, laissa passer en son sein ( et surtout malgré lui ) une silhouette fine et délicate. Batman déglutit, sentit les larmes monter en lui. Mais il serra les poings et releva le menton.

Le Joker lui, se déplaça sans équivoque jusque devant son ange, son démon, son dieu, l'incarnation de ses péchés, puis lui laissa le soin de penser la même chose à son égard. La musique de l'orchestre montait très lentement en crescendo, des voix harmonieuses et parfois craquantes et grinçantes remplissat tout l'espace de leurs effroyables décibels.

Satisfait, Joker poussa sur sa voix pour se faire entendre de sa dulcinée.

\- My love... La dernière fois tu m'as quitté, en désaccord avec tes sentiments.

Sa voix faisait écho, se frayait un chemin entre celles puissantes des centaines de vocalistes. Il s'installa au piano et les accompagna assez longtemps et avec assez de passion pour qu'il n'en transpire. Batman lui, fut obnubilé par sa prestance, paralysé par l'angoisse que dégageaient ces musiciens terrassés par la peur mais surtout par l'immonde plaisir qu'il en ressentait.

Merde. Cette ambiance morbide, cette musique, cette mise en scène brillante mais tordue, tout cela rien que pour lui prouver son amour... ? Comment quelque chose d'aussi affreux pouvait-il lui procurer autant de plaisir et d'adrénaline ?

L'immonde silhouette se leva de son siège, monta sur celui-ci puis grimpa sur le piano, suivie du regard interrogateur de l'homme chauve-souris. Le Joker s'agenouilla sur le piano, cambré comme un chat s'étirant, parfaitement conscient de son charme. De son regard, il l'invita à le rejoindre docilement, puis feula lorsque son interlocuteur ne s'exécuta pas assez rapidement.

Sans pour autant se jeter à ses pieds ( ou à ses lèvres ), Batman le rejoignit lentement, au rythme de la musique, ses prunelles suintantes de larmes, ses poings crispés d'appréhension.

\- Joker, ce soir, tout va s'arrêter.

\- Je le sais pertinemment, my love.

Le clown sentit la surprise et le choc dans le soubresaut presque imperceptible du Batman. Il en sourit à nouveau, fit onduler ses doigts les uns contre les autres, tendit le menton pour recevoir son du. La musique avait ralentit, une mélodie douce et des voix tremblantes continuaient de se produire à l'aveugle, sans savoir ce qui se passait au centre de la scène.

Batman secoua la tête de gauche à droite, à bout. Sachant qu'il allait mourir, il n'éprouva plus l'envie de cacher ses émotions. Ses larmes coulèrent à flot, ses yeux plissés par les sourcils froncés sous son masque. Il se rapprocha du Joker qui fronça les sourcils à son tour. Cela ne semblait pas se passer comme prévu. Ses jambes s'allongèrent et se séparèrent afin de recevoir l'imposante carcasse du Batman en leur milieu. Ce dernier se sentit défaillir, et il posa des doigts faibles sur son cou.

Un frisson notable habilla sa Némésis qui soupira. Soupir qu'il put sentir mais ne pas entendre, l'orchestre monopolisant son ouïe. Il voulait en finir, mais il ne savait pas comment s'y prendre. Il n'arrivait pas à serrer ses doigts, à dégainer ses menottes, ni même tout simplement à respirer. Son interlocuteur était pleinement conscience de ceci et garda les yeux ouverts lorsqu'il rapprocha ses lèvres des siennes.

La chaleur de celles-ci parvint jusqu'aux lèvres de l'archange avant même qu'elles ne le touchent, et ses dents s'emparèrent de leur pulpe dans l'appréhension de ce moment. Il le désirait tellement. Un dernier baiser, une dernière valse avant l'oubli. C'était tout ce qu'il demandait, et la seule chose dont il était capable pour le moment.

Sur le bord du piano, les pieds ballants, Joker gaina sa colonne vertébrale et fit déteindre son geste sur l'homme chauve-souris. L'un contre l'autre, leurs torses soudés, leurs souffles mêlés, ils soupirèrent. Batman serra ses doigts contre la gorge qu'il tenait, rancunier et désespéré. Il lui en voulait tant, autant qu'il s'en voulait à lui même.

Il engloutit enfin ses lèvres, les mordit à outrance, entendit un gémissement percer entre les violons qui s'étaient remis à chanter dramatiquement. Il sanglota contre le maquillage gras, en lécha l'épaisseur, serra un peu plus ses doigts et l'allongea sans douceur sur le piano. Le clown renversa sa tête en arrière, l'aida à monter sur lui puis chercha le regard fuyant de son partenaire. Ses yeux d'un bleu spectral semblaient un iceberg fondant dans la solitude de l'océan.

Ils ne pouvaient plus parler sans devoir hurler pour s'entendre. La musique grandissait, ses décibels émouvantes vrombissaient dans l'enceinte du théâtre. Batman avait du mal à soutenir son propre corps. Il n'arrivait pas à comprendre ce qui le poussait à faire cela. Il poussa la mâchoire du Joker d'une paume assurée pour dégager son cou et le lui baiser passionnément. Il sentait le squelette de son partenaire s'agiter sous lui, en demander plus, plus vite, plus fort, plus profond.

Il pleura un « Je te hais » dans ses oreilles blanches rougies par ses morsures, serra ses doigts dans ses cheveux alors qu'il ondulait, son érection contre la sienne. Le son assourdissant de l'orchestre qui jouait une mélodie étourdissante lui donnait le tournis. Le clown glissa ses doigts sur le dos de son amant, chercha quelque attache à défaire.

Batman grogna, défit son imposante armure et la jeta sur le sol. En se redressant, il aperçut cette chorale mortuaire dont le chant effrayant rythmait ses gestes, ces musiciens terrifiés dont l'angoisse se lisait sur leur visage même dissimulé.

Nu, vulnérable, sa cape attachée autour de ses épaules et son masque toujours sur son visage, il grimpa à nouveau sur le piano. Du plafond, il semblait le Yin du Yang, tâche noire dégoulinante sur le piano blanc immaculé. Ses ailes noires enveloppaient son corps mais aussi celui du Joker comme un démon s'apprêtant à dévorer sa proie. Il plongea son regard longtemps dans le sien, s'imprégna du dégoût et de l'amour qu'il nourrissait à son égard.

Il pleura et plongea sur ses lèvres, faiblit lorsque ses doigts nus passèrent sur la chair pâle et abîmée, fendue de mille cicatrices, boursouflée de mille hématomes. Il déboutonna sa chemise comme il ouvrirait un présent, passa ses deux paumes à plat sur son torse lorsqu'il fut à découvert. Le regard du clown s'ancra dans le sien, le traversa jusque dans son essence même. Il se redressa pour lui offrir un baiser souriant, un baiser satisfait et vainqueur.

Les épaules de Batman s'affaissèrent et il pleura de plus belle, le serra dans ses bras en s'abandonnant à lui. Son pénis souffrant contre son ventre, il lécha la commissure de ses lèvres avant de se positionner plus confortablement. Mais il était si faible, et rien ne l'aidait à réfléchir. Le clown le fuit alors, rassura l'homme apeuré, puis s'installa sur son bassin face à lui.

Pas besoin de préservatif, il allait mourir de toute façon après cette dernière folie. Pas besoin de caresses préparatoires, il l'avait désiré depuis bien trop longtemps déjà. Il attrapa ses doigts lorsque le Joker s'empala lentement sur lui, puis perdit le contrôle. Le Joker s'allongea sur lui, lécha les clavicules du Batman qui le supplia de l'embrasser.

Leurs doigts entrelacés, ses larmes assaisonnant ses lèvres comme le faisait le rouge à lèvres de son amant, leurs corps cuisant l'un contre l'autre, ils s'adonnaient à une déclaration d'amour macabre. En renversant sa tête en arrière, Batman admira avec effroi ceux qui jouaient pour lui, ferma les yeux pour sentir plus aisément les morsures du Joker sur son torse ainsi que son corps autour de son membre. Il l'enlaça si fort qu'il sentit son dos craquer entre ses muscles, l'embrassa si fort que ses lèvres s'engourdirent. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il aurait pu en mourir.

Il grognait sans peur qu'on ne l'entende. La musique en était à son apogée. Les tambours et les timbales se répondaient, les archers criaient sur les cordes poussiéreuses, s'effilochaient et perdaient de leur épaisseur. Les basses tremblaient entre les cuisses de leurs possesseurs.

Le milliardaire en déclin pleura à nouveau, cette fois-ci contre les lèvres de son amant, soupira un « Je t'aime » désespéré et ondula de plus belle contre lui. Le Joker s'affaissa à son tour, griffa à sang son torse, en demanda plus encore. Il se jeta à plat ventre sur le piano, hurla à son homme de le rejoindre et de le détruire, de lui prouver qu'il l'aimait autant qu'il le détestait, il lui donnait une opportunité de se venger de toutes ces années de détresse et de frustration. Il voulait sentir son courroux.

Il ne fallut pas plus d'une seconde à Batman pour rejoindre le corps qu'il désirait ardemment, passer son avant bras devant sa gorge et contre ses épaules afin d'avoir une meilleure prise. L'un contre l'autre, camouflés par la cape pudique, ils faisaient craquer le bois du piano, faisaient résonner ses cordes épaisses.

Batman cognait contre son bassin, masturba son amant tout en mordant sa nuque, s'assura que malgré sa hargne, il n'en éprouvait que du plaisir. Le regard du Joker s'adoucit. Il n'était plus qu'un monceau de gémissements, un tas d'émotions et de résignations. Il avait enfin ce qu'il avait toujours le plus désiré : l'amour de l'homme chauve-souris.

C'est alors qu'il grogna une énième fois, en accord avec les violons, et qu'il se répandit sur le vernis qu'il pénétrait de ses ongles. Batman déversa à son tour sa haine en lui, puis s'effondra sans plus aucune force, ses muscles glissant contre les siens, la sueur permettant leur roulement luxurieux.

Toujours en larmes, pitoyablement affalé sur un corps qui haletait autant que lui, il glissa à ses côtés et caressa sa joue en chatoyant son regard brumeux, extatique. Le Joker sourit, puis releva son corps nu. Il se pencha sur le piano, enclencha un mécanisme inconnu et la musique se transforma en cacophonie. Elle s'arrêta et laissa place à un brouhaha de chaises et de respirations haletantes. Batman regarda autour de lui, vit les musiciens courir précipitamment et toujours à l'aveugle, tomber dans leur fuite, se blesser, certains ne pas se relever. Ils ne pouvaient pas retirer leurs masques et tentaient individuellement de retrouver la sortie.

Paniqué à son tour, Batman se rhabilla, observé par sa dulcinée. Celle-ci attrapa son amant en souriant de ce sourire fou qui la caractérisait tant. Elle l'embrassa avec une passion meurtrière, scella ses propres poignets et attrapa un batarang aiguisé avant de le placer sur sa gorge. Il se recula, hors de portée de l'archange, ses dents dévoilées par son sourire déchirant son visage.

\- Croyais-tu pouvoir mourir pour moi ? Pour Gotham ? Love... Je te défie de vivre pour moi. Croyais-tu pouvoir en finir avec tout cela ? Pensais-tu pouvoir me voir mourir ?

En effet, Batman qui avait pensé mourir ce soir se rendit compte que tout cela n'était pas aussi facile. La folie qui s'était emparée de lui tourbillonna dans son esprit avant de disparaître. Il ne pouvait pas laisser le Joker mourir, et se tuer lui-même en serait revenu à commettre deux meurtres.

\- Non, ne fais pas ça !

Le Joker scinda sa gorge, laissa le sang s'écouler tandis que les yeux du Batman se creusèrent. Avant même qu'il ne puisse se jeter sur lui et tenter de le sauver, quatre membres de l'équipe de Gordon se jetèrent sur lui, l'attachèrent et le frappèrent à la nuque. Le Joker fut enroulé d'une bâche blanche qui rougit à son contact, puis emmené par les secours.

La vision de Batman s'assombrit avant qu'il ne perde connaissance, des paroles incompréhensibles s'emmêlant contre sa langue, et l'inspecteur Gordon qui au téléphone rassurait son cher majordome.


End file.
